Mon Ange
by Kitsha
Summary: [sasunaru] Sasuke raconte...


_**Mon ange **_

Je me souviens, je me souviens de tout, comment tu étais, comment tu m'aimais, comment tu riais…. Je t'ai retrouvé, et nos corps ne se languissent plus l'un de l'autre, je suis toujours contre toi, à sentir tes mains, ton corps…

Le simple fait d'effleurer ta main me rempli de joie. J'ai l'impression d'être parti pendant des années, sans jamais te voir, pourtant on s'est croisé plusieurs fois, se tuant du regard, s'affrontant pour la mort de l'autre alors qu'au fond de nous tout ce qu'on voulait s'était de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Tous ses sentiments que j'éprouve quand je suis avec toi, tout s'enchaîne, je suis amoureux de toi. Quand je vois tes yeux, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister, de ne plus être qu'une ombre plongé dans le bleu infini du ciel, tes cheveux couleur soleil apportent la joie, et tes sourires font toute ma vie.

Dans ton dos, pour moi, se dessinent les ailes d'un ange, des ailes d'un blanc pur. Quand je t'ai revu pour la première fois, après 3 ans, j'ai vu comment tes ailes étaient déchirées et noires de tristesse, j'ai compris quel mal je t'avais fait, à toi ma moitié, pourtant je ne suis pas revenu à ce moment-là… Je suis désolé…

Mais maintenant, corps contre corps, je revois notre rencontre…

Le jour où je t'ai vu, tu m'étais déjà apparu comme un ange. J'étais sur le ponton, me rappelant le passé, dans mes noires idées, tu es passé. On s'est regardé, mais aucun de nous n'a bougé, et s'écartant l'un de l'autre, j'avais compris que je m'étais fait un nouvel ami.

J'étais loin de m'imaginer que mon amour grandissant pour toi allait me mener jusqu'à l'amour pur et simple que j'avais oublié depuis ce jour tragique.

Maintenant on s'embrasse, et je ne fais plus qu'un avec toi, et à mon tour, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Tu me le fais remarquer, je suis ton ange, pourtant je n'ai rien d'un ange, le seul ange ici, c'est toi !

Je deviens fou, tellement je t'aime. Je ne peux garder cela en moi, je ne fais que te regarder, que songer à toi, tu es ma vie.

Lorsque tu dors à coté de moi, je ne peux pas dormir tellement j'aime t'observer. J'essaye de deviner à quoi tu rêve, et puis quand tu te réveilles tu me les raconte, tes rêves où je suis omniprésent accompagné de tes ramens adorés.

Alors je t'embrasse et tu soupires de bonheur

Je peux te toucher, te sentir, tu m'avais tellement manqué, je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi, de ton corps, de tes sourires.

Je sens ta peau, si douce, si sucré, je veux la goûter encore une fois, rien qu'une fois, s'il te plait. Tu me regardes, tu rougis, tu me dis oui, et je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

Dans la rue, mains dans la main, tout le monde nous regarde, mais toi et moi, sommes ensemble sans le reste du monde.

Le mot bonheur est revenu dans mon vocabulaire, je suis heureux avec toi, avec tes conneries, avec tes rires, avec tes baisers…

Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me retrouver, moi qui étais plus qu'au fond du trou et qui n'attendais qu'un petit rayon de soleil.

Dans ma grotte, tu es comme tombé du ciel, apportant la lumière avec toi… M'éclairant de ton amour. Grâce à toi j'ai changé, je suis redevenu moi.

Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ?

Tu es là pour moi, mais aussi pour les autres, tu es devenu Hokage et tout le monde t'aime pour ce que tu es.

Mais moi je t'aime plus qu'eux, car jour et nuit je suis auprès de toi, et je ne fais que t'aimer, plus encore.

Ce jour-là, après avoir tué mon frère, je ne savais plus ce que je devais penser. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant, qu'elle serait le but de ma vie ? Mon esprit était tourmenté par des millions de questions, seul au fond du trou avec pour seule compagnie le corps ensanglanté de mon frère déjà pourrissant.

Allais-je mourir ?

C'est alors que tu es tombé du ciel, dans ce trou ténébreux, j'ai soudain été ébloui. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu ton visage. Tu m'a souri, et tu m'as dit : je suis là !

Tu es descendu, je t'ai regardé, ce n'était pas possible ! Comment avais-tu pu me retrouver ? Tu m'a pris dans tes bras, tu m'as soulevé. Je t'ai regardé et tu m'as serré dans tes bras.

Je me suis dit : mais je rêve, la seule personne que je voulais voir est là devant moi !

Je me suis blotti contre toi et j'ai dit : Naruto…

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas prononcé ce nom…

Tu m'a sorti de ce trou, et ensuite tu as pris mon frère… Tu nous as ramené tous les deux à Konoha, sous le choc, les habitants ton prix pour un fou. Mais ils t'ont fait confiance… Je ne le savais pas, mais depuis 2 ans tu étais devenu Hokage.

Tu as fait un enterrement pour mon frère, moi qui l'avais tué… Tu ne m'as pas condamnée malgré ce crime. Tu m'as doucement dit : je crois qu'il vivait encore dans l'espoir que tu le tue. Tu m'as souri, je t'ai regardé et j'ai pleuré… Des larmes, je ne savais même plus quel sentiment c'était… Tu m'a pris dans tes bras et j'ai pleuré, pleuré… Après cela, j'avais l'impression d'avoir changé,… Mon poids lourd avait disparu, Itachi était mort et ma famille vengée !

Tu m'as fait réintégré Konoha, j'étais toujours avec toi, tout le monde avait encore peur de moi.

Tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était de toujours rester avec toi. Mon nouveau but dans la vie, c'était de te rendre heureux, je peux enfin te donner tout l'amour que j'ai au fond de moi et qui était enfui, caché dans les plus grandes profondeurs de mon âme.

Comment te remercié de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Tu es venu près de moi alors que j'étais seul, tu m'as ramené à la lumière, tu ne m'as pas jugé et tu étais là pour me consoler de mon chagrin si lourd.

Depuis que je suis revenu auprès de toi, chaque jour a un goût différent, bien que rien de ne passe. Mais chaque jour est exquis grâce à ta présence si chaleureuse.

Depuis que je t'aime, et que tu m'aimes, chaque jour est lumière et les ténèbres sont partis au loin pour ne jamais revenir…

C'est peut-être tout simplement parce que le soleil de ma vie c'est toi !


End file.
